Astrid (I117)
Princess Astrid is a character that appears exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series. She makes her debut in Issue 117: The Ice Princess, where she has fallen hopelessly in love with Andy. Appearance As one of Asgard's inhabitants, Astrid is made completely out of ice, which causes everything from her dress to her skin to her eyes to have a light blue color. She also has a fairly slim build and notably small hands. Her hair is bound back into a ponytail that flows down to her chest and appears somewhat melted. At the top of Astrid's head sits a large three-pointed jewel. She wears a sleeveless dress with a large collar that wraps around the back of her neck and a small jeweled belt. Astrid also wears two disconnected sleeves that cover her forearms and her dress covers her feet. Astrid Full.png Personality Astrid is a very kind person who possess a noble spirit. Unfortunately, she can be easily discouraged if anything she finds to be meaningful is taken away from her. She can very determined in getting that meaningful thing back and will be willing to do anything she can in order to so. This is very obvious in how she almost managed to freeze over the entire planet Earth for the sake of reuniting with her beloved. Astrid also seems to carry a strong code of gratitude as she had no problems allying herself with the Trix due to Icy having been her savior. However, Astrid will not be afraid to voice her opinions on a situation if it goes against her own moral code. Despite her selfish actions, Astrid has been described as being quite selfless, and this can be seen where Astrid's immediate reaction to Icy knocking over Asgard's tallest tower was to evacuate her people; even making an effort to save a small boy who could not get away in time. When push comes to shove, Astrid will not hesitate to put a stop to whatever may be bringing unnecessary harm to her people. This can be seen when Astrid refuses to work with Icy and her sisters any longer after Icy almost buries other Asgardians by toppling the tallest tower in the city. She also is not afraid to right her wrongs once she sees the error of her ways. Comics #117: The Ice Princess Astrid is first mentioned by Icy as she explains to Darcy and Stormy their reasons for coming to Asgard. After claiming that Astrid owes her a debt of gratitude, Icy reveals that Astrid had fallen in love with a musician from Gardenia. According to Icy, Astrid tried to follow Andy back to Gardenia to be with him but, because Asgardians cannot survive outside of their city's walls, Astrid quickly began to melt until Icy found her and brought her back to Asgard, where she made a quick recovery. Though, despite her body being healed, Astrid's heart remained broken, and Icy plans on using the ice princess' naivete to her advantage. In fact, Icy had told Astrid that the only way she could be together with her beloved Andy was to freeze the whole world over! The Trix then fly up to the tallest tower in all of Asgard and watch on as Astrid casts a powerful frost spell with the help of her scepter. Icy even offers to help Astrid accelerate the freezing process by combining their powers. Astrid does not appear again until the story cuts back to Asgard, where she has a worried look on her face. While she is happy that she will be able to reunite with Andy, Astrid still worries that many other people may be suffering. However, she is simply cut off by Icy asking if Astrid wishes to stay trapped within Asgard's walls, so she continues freezing the world. Stormy tries to accelerate the freezing process by adding a blizzard in for good measure until the Winx arrive to put a stop to the Trix's plans. Confused and surprised by the sudden fight, Astrid demands that Icy tell her who the fairies are. Icy tells her that they are nothing but a few busybodies that could easily be defeated so long as they combine their powers and she leaves Astrid to try and land a sneak attack on Bloom and Flora. After breaking apart Flora's vines, Icy orders for Astrid to attack the Winx but Astrid seems too afraid to do so. Icy shouts at her once more and Astrid attacks Bloom with a powerful blast of ice that ends up being blocked by her Spreading Fire. With no other way for her friend to attack, Stella takes it upon herself to heat up the place with the use of her Light Diamond spell. This causes Astrid to fall back from the heat and collapse to her feet, realizing that she is melting. Lucky for her, Flora is able to sense Astrid's earnest feelings and stops Stella from completely melting her into a puddle. Just as Flora suspects that the Trix are manipulating Astrid to do their dirty work, Icy attacks the nature fairy and topples over the tallest tower in Asgard in an attempt to bury the Winx. Realizing that Flora may have been right about the Trix, Astrid quickly warns her people to clear the area and even tries to rescue a small boy from the falling tower. Fortunately, Astrid and her people are saved thanks to Bloom protecting them all with her Igneous Protection spell just in the nick of time! Once she is sure that her people are all safe, Astrid reprimands Icy for endangering her people. Icy tries to call Astrid out on her hypocrisy until Astrid proclaims that she will no longer be willing to endanger the lives of millions for her own selfish reasons. She then sides with the Winx, confident that they are the ones who will truly stand by her. This causes the Trix to flee as the trio would be no match for all six Winx fairies and Astrid's magic. Once the Trix are gone, Astrid apologizes to the Winx for almost freezing the world over and assures them that the sun will be able to melt most of what she had caused. Despite this, Astrid remains depressed over the possibility of never seeing Andy again. That is until Bloom catches her mention Andy and asks Astrid about him. Astrid reveals that she and Andy had met exactly one month ago at a concert his band was holding in Asgard and Bloom reveals to Astrid that Andy is actually a very close friend of hers. Bloom then assures Astrid that Andy would be more than happy to see her again and, a few days later, the Winx return to Asgard with Andy in tow! The Winx and Andy arrive at Asgard's royal palace, where he and Astrid embrace each other tightly as they are reunited. Holding him close, Astrid expresses her fear in losing Andy as neither of them can survive in either of their homes' climates. Though, despite this, Astrid does not believe that this reunion will be their last one and Andy agrees, claiming that he will try to visit Astrid at any time with the Winx's help. The two lovers then share a kiss. Magical Abilities According to Icy, Astrid is a very powerful sorceress. This is demonstrated when she uses her powers to freeze the entire Earth over with only slight difficulty. The strength of her magic even rivals that of the Dragon's Flame, which can be seen when Astrid's ice and Bloom's Spreading Fire cancel each other out. Icy even claims that her own ice powers would make her unstoppable if she were to gain the secrets of Astrid's ice and the ice of Asgard. However, Astrid can still be weakened by heat as her magic is rendered useless when Stella casts her Light Diamond spell, which almost melts Astrid herself in the process. Though her ice is powerful, Astrid seems to have trouble controlling how her magic spreads. It is unknown if her powers are her own and her scepter serves as a conduit, or if the scepter provides her the magic. As a sorceress she may know first-level spells that all sorceresses can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Uses of Magic *'Frost Spell:' Astrid casts a powerful freezing spell capable of freezing everything within range. Astrid uses this spell in an attempt to freeze the world over. The effects of the spell spread from Asgard to Gardenia. This is most likely Astrid's most powerful spell as it had left many other countries, like Egypt, with feet of snow, and many oceans frozen. *'Ice Blasts' Trivia *Astrid's powers a very similar to Aurora's and both of them use their powers to freeze Earth over (for very different reasons): **Aurora used the power of the Blizzard to freeze the world over as an act of vengeance against the Wizards of the Black Circle and all of humanity, whereas Astrid used the power of Asgard's eternal ice to freeze the world over for the chance to be with Andy again. **In fact, with how Aurora has dominion over the Northern regions of the planet (most likely areas similar to the polar ice caps), it is possible that she and Astrid may have met at some point. **Aurora is referred to as Astrid in the storyboard for the main series.https://santiroig.wordpress.com/storyboard/ *Astrid is also Andy's only true love interest both in the comics and the animated series. *She is the first known sorceress to hail from Earth. *The name Astrid is of Scandinavian origin. It is derived from the Old Norse name Ássfriđr, which is a combination of the words áss (a god) and friđr (beautiful, fair). The name loosely means "beauty of a god" or "beautiful as a goddess." *Astrid shares a similar power over ice with several characters: Icy and her ancestor, Belladona, Alice, and Aurora. *Astrid also shares many similarities with another comic-exclusive character, the Ginkgo Spirit. **Both possessed an ancient and powerful source of magic that the Trix were after. The Ginkgo Spirit held ancient nature magic capable of unleashing storms strong enough to devastate cities while Astrid possessed the Ice of Asgard. **Both were deceived by the Trix as Astrid was manipulated by Icy into thinking that freezing the world over would help her reunite with Andy after being saved by her while the Ginkgo Spirit was made to believe that the Trix were her missing sisters. **Both later ally themselves with the Winx after being shown the Trix's true colors and gain what they sought after by the end of their respective issues; Astrid reunites with Andy whereas the Ginkgo Spirit is able to awaken her sisters. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:Comics Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Witches Category:Spirits